Sonrisas
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Nunca se dio cuenta. Él la ama. Ama su todo. Dejar de sentir su presencia "ruidosa" lo mantiene inquieto. Y ella ahora lucha por su vida a cada segundo. Su sonrisa ya no está en su rostro, y él se destruye internamente.


Oldrival… es hermoso :')

_**Sonrisas**_

Se recostó en su cama, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? La castaña le daba color a su vida. Encendió la televisión intentando olvidarla, a ella y a su sonrisa que iluminaba todo su gimnasio, sus ojos azules, profundos cómo el mar… su risa, melodiosa canción. No podía creerlo, Blue no podía estar en ese mismo momento luchando por su vida mientras él disfrutaba la televisión de Ciudad Verde. Apagó la televisión, se colocó su abrigo, tomó un paraguas y se fue corriendo hasta el hospital de la ciudad.

"_-Quiero enfrentar mis miedos. Me encaré a Mascara de Hielo."- _Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, por esa absurda razón de demostrar ser valiente, ahora mismo estaba en el hospital. Era todo su culpa. Si no fuera porque él le dijo a la chica _"-Sé valiente. Enfrenta tus miedos, tú vida no puede ser arruinada por un tipo con una máscara de hielo y un Ho-Oh. La vida sigue."-_ Alguien no puede exigirle a otra persona enfrentar sus miedos de un minuto hacía otro.

La lluvia seguía.

Parecía que la lluvia no cesaba hasta que la sonrisa de la castaña se hiciera presente en sus labios. Lo creía así, ya que la castaña; siempre feliz, siempre sonriendo, cada vez que ella sonreía no había mal tiempo, no había lluvia… ahora, ella en el hospital, luchando por vivir… con cada minuto clave para que los doctores vieran si vivía o no… llovía sobre la ciudad.

Llegó al hospital, y la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Green-San?- Dijo Yellow frotándose los ojos. Estaba cansada, muy cansada… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí adentro?

- ¡Yellow! ¡Cómo está Blue!- Gritó Green zarandeando a Yellow

- Sólo sé que necesito dormir. He estado adentro dos días, sin dormir… y me han sacado a "patadas" por así decirlo- Se limitó a decir la rubia y continuó su camino; hacía su casa en el Bosque Verde.

- Debo enterarme por mi cuenta- Murmuró preocupado y cerró el paraguas, acto seguido entró y se dirigió hasta el mesón de recepción

- ¿Desea algo?- Preguntó la mujer detrás del mesón

- Si no necesitara algo, no estaría aquí. ¿No lo cree?- Bufó y apoyó sus manos en el mesón - ¿Cuál es la habitación de la señorita Blue? ¿Puedo… visitarla?-

La mujer le fulminó con la mirada y luego tecleó su computador – Habitación 640- Dijo en seco – Si puede visitarla, pero está en coma en estos momentos-

- ¡¿C-COMA?!- Grito exasperado

- Cállate. Molestarás a los doctores, y hay 5 operaciones en curso- Bufó la mujer – ¿Irá a ver a su novia?-

- Es una amiga- Dijo impregnando veneno en cada letra de la oración, definitivamente esa mujer no le agradaba. La dejó hablando sola, necesitaba ver a Blue, él sabía que ella… estaba en coma, pero podría ver su rostro. Trágicamente, sólo lo podría ver con la máscara de oxígeno.

Corrió hasta la habitación 640 y golpeó desesperado, despertando a Red, quien también estaba allí.

- Será mejor que esperes. Yellow hizo lo mismo hace unos minutos y sólo consiguió que la sacaran del hospital- Red abrió una botella de agua y colocó sus labios en la comisura, luego empapó su mano y se la pasó por la cara; mojando su rostro.

- ¿No saliste con ella? Digo, le puede pasar algo. Y tu eres sobre protector con Yellow- El chico tomó asiento al lado de Red

- Sí. Me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar… pero ella dijo que le trataba cómo una inútil que no sabe defenderse. Y remarcó que le ganó a Lance una vez, me pareció cierto, con su equipo, Yellow si puede defenderse, y muy bien- Red se levantó – Tú si que estás desesperado por verla, se te nota en la mirada-

- Sólo quiero que me hable. Es raro no ser molestado por las tardes- Fingió intentando parecer desinteresado por lo que le pasara a la chica

- … ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ver su sonrisa, sus ojos o sus labios, que son "totalmente tentadores" cómo dijiste? Esos que te dan ganas de besar, según tú- Red levantó una ceja y metió una moneda en la máquina de alimentos del hospital, sacando dos jugos de uva

- Yo nunca dije eso- Negó Green

- Lo dijiste mientras dormías. Ayer fui a tu casa por la noche, Daisy me abrió- Red le extendió el jugo a su amigo y abrió el suyo, se lo llevó a la comisura de sus labios

- Yo no hablo dormido- Aseguró tomando el jugo. Tal vez la preocupación por la chica le hacía hablar sobre ella dormido…

El doctor abrió la puerta y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico, podría pasar y verla, se levantó esperando que el doctor hablara.

- Hace tres minutos, la señorita Blue tuvo una hemorragia nasal, la golpearon muy fuerte- Lamentó el doctor. Green abrió los ojos como platos

¿Golpearla? ¡¿Quién había golpeado a SU chica?! ¿Máscara de Hielo? Él se encargaría de matarlo con sus propias manos, viajaría a Johto. Sí, en dos semanas lo haría.

- Necesito verla-

- Están haciéndole exámenes, espera ¿Sí?-

El doctor se fue, y el chico se sentó acabado. Red puso su brazo en el hombro de Green

- Odio al mundo, lo odio… en especial, odio a máscara de hielo- Murmuró Green mientras llevaba la pajilla del jugo a sus labios

- …No culpes al mundo por tus problemas, porque tú eres tu propio problema y también tu solución- Pronunció Red levemente

- No tengo problemas, Red- Negó

- Esto es un problema. Tu silencio es un problema. Sólo dile a Blue lo que sientes, todo estará mejor… tú eres la solución a tu problema: el silencio. Blue puede pensar que la odias por cómo la tratas… ¿Quieres eso? ¿Qué la chica que amas te odie en secreto?-

- Y-Yo no amo a Blue- Tartamudeó mientras un líquido salado tocaba su pantalón. Estaba llorando.

- Claro que sí, se nota en tu mirada, tu desesperación por verla… la adoras, cada centímetro es perfecto para ti, tal como lo es Yellow para mí-

- ¿Sabes otra cosa que odio? Amarla a ella… a la chica que hace un enorme ruido cada vez que entra a mi gimnasio, la que me molesta, la que no me deja terminar un mísero libro… la que es capaz de iluminar toda una región con su sonrisa. Odio no ver su maldita sonrisa- Green limpió las lágrimas de su rostro – Debo ser fuerte-

- Green, no te exijas ser fuerte. Sólo tienes 16, prácticamente eres un niño. Un niño que ama enamorarse cómo adulto, y terminar llorando cómo bebé.

- Red… ¿Desde cuándo estás tan sentimental?

- Desde que Yellow me obligó a ver películas románticas con ella para seguir siendo su novio- Soltó Red con total normalidad… ¿Novios?

- ¿Son novios?... ¡Finalmente eres un hombre, Red!- Sonrió Green dejando de lado su llanto.

Volvió a entrar el doctor en la sala, Green tragó saliva. Temía lo peor, temía que el doctor dijera _"Hicimos lo que pudimos… pero no fue suficiente. La señorita está ahora en un lugar mejor, en los cielos."_ Tragó saliva y miró a los ojos al doctor.

- Cómo está ella- Red tomó al doctor del brazo, estaba nervioso…

- Pasen. Pueden verla… pero sigue en coma, sólo les diré eso- El doctor entró mientras Green soltaba un largo suspiro… su peor temor estaba evitado.

- Ve tú. Yo llamaré a Yellow, ella también muere por verla- Red tiró al basurero el embase del jugo de uva, el que acababa de terminar. Green dejó el suyo en la mesita fuera de la puerta de la habitación 640 y entró.

- Chica ruidosa…- Susurró y se sentó a su lado. Daba pena. Su cara estaba pálida, al igual que todo su cuerpo, su cabello estaba sin el típico aroma a fresas… sus labios estaban secos y partidos, y no mostraban una sonrisa, no mostraban nada…

No recibí respuesta. Era obvio, Blue estaba en coma

- Despierta, vamos, despierta- Una gota cayó en el rostro de Blue – No puedo… no puedo vivir sin ti- ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan cursi? Era en lo que pensaba Green, claro, pensaba en eso y en Blue. Tomó su mano.

- Sí… Sí puedes- Susurró apretando mi mano… Blue

- Sí. Tal vez si pueda, pero no quiero hacerlo- La abracé. Ella estaba viva

- Eres muy… sentimental, Green~- Rió Blue levemente - ¿Qué me pasó? Odio estas cuatro paredes. Apenas las vi, y sé que las odio-

- Decidiste… enfrentar tu miedo. No tu miedo a las aves…- Fui interrumpido

- La ornitofobia la superé hace mucho. Tú sabes que tengo a las aves legendarias en mi PC-

- Tú miedo hacía Máscara de Hielo. Llevaste a tu equipo para enfrentarlo, y Silver te guió. Pero él… en vez de usar su equipo… cuando Silver se fue. Uso el Rayo Aurora de Dewgong sobre ti. Y luego, te golpeo gritando _"Niña Enmascarada"_ o algo así, según la versión de Gold, la cual sé que no es la real- Bufó el chico y abrazó a Blue

- Estás muy… cariñoso- Sonrió Blue – Me gusta, pero eres más sensual… de serio~

- Es el miedo-

- ¿Miedo? A que le tienes miedo tú, Green-

- Temía perderte- Soltó unas gotas saladas, que cayeron en las sábanas de la cama en donde Blue reposaba

- No llores. Estoy aquí, contigo- Blue abrazó la cabeza del chico

- ¡Me ahogo!- Gritó el chico. La castaña rió y lo soltó – Otra cosa rara, es Red consejero… él me aconsejó… y… y fue muy… profundo- Green intentó pronunciar bien la palabra. Nunca pensó ocuparla en su amigo.

- ¿Red? ¿Consejero? ¿Profundo?- La chica estalló en risas hasta lo que podía, su estado aún no era muy estable. Podía desmayarse

- Cálmate. Te vas a desmayar, chica ruidosa-

- ¡Cómo extrañé que me llamarás así!~-

Green se quedó todos, TODOS, **TODOS **los días con Blue. Era obligado, y su vida corría peligro… hasta que por fin, dejaron salir a Blue.

- Me pareció extraño que Yellow no me haya visitado- Blue fingió estar dolida, lo que Green notó

- Cada vez que entraba era expulsada. Ella se puso muy loquita al verte en coma… y al escuchar _"El estado de la señorita Blue no es estable aún. No será dada de alta."_

- Mi Yellow es de lo más tierno… ¿No lo crees?- Sonrió Blue. Estaban exactamente, fuera del gimnasio de ciudad verde

- Sí… muy tierna- El olor a otoño se sentía en el aire. El silencio inundaba el lugar… y sus pensamientos cada vez se hacían más con respecto a "Bésala, bésala" o "Llévala a la cama" él sabía perfectamente que mientras dormía, Gold había hecho de las suyas en su cabeza.

Había tenido oculto su amor, durante mucho tiempo…

- Tu sonrisa es hermosa-Se atrevió a decir Green, al mismo tiempo que Blue escupía el jugo de manzana que sacó quien sabe donde

- Pues… gracias- Las mejillas de la chica se estaban tornando rojas. Sí, la había sonrojado.

- Gracias a ti… por vivir- Volvió a soltar Green, provocando más enrojecimiento en las mejillas de su amiga, quien sonreía normalmente.

Sí, amaba esa _sonrisa_, él la adoraba.

- Desde que Yellow nos invitó a ver una película romántica antes de mi incidente con Máscara de Hielo estás así, ¿No?-

El chico asintió. Temía volver a ruborizar a la chica, haciendo que cambiara su sonrisa por una expresión de vergüenza, que a él le parecía adorable.

- Te amo- Murmuró la chica

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Te amo…- Repitió

- ¿Ah… si? ¡PUES YO TE AMO BLUE, Y ESCUCHA BIEN, QUE NO LO REPETIRÉ: QUIEO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA!- Grito el chico y la abrazó.

Blue dio una leve sonrisa, y miró a Green

- Sí- Murmuró

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Volvió a decir Green

- ¡Sí!- Repitió Blue tirando las bolsas que llevaba para besar al que ahora era su novio.

Y así se quedaron por un largo rato… compensando los años de amor oculto entre ambos.

_**espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ**_

_**Es mi segundo Oneshot, y aún no sé hacerlos bien… ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
